


Sofa Sweets

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: A completely self-indulgent piece I wrote about you and Pharah sharing a little quality time together.





	Sofa Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Curled up on sofa in your shared abode, you dozed in the afternoon heat. It was sweltering outside, but you liked the warmth, even if it made you sweat a lot. There was something comforting about it, so you left the air conditioning off.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep when you heard someone entering the apartment. You stiffened briefly, but the clatter of keys being set on the counter set you at ease—she was home. You sighed happily at the thought of seeing her, and waited for her to call your name. When she didn’t, you lifted your head to look over the sofa—

“ _Oh!_ ” You startled so badly you fell off the couch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she laughed as she vaulted over the couch, offering a hand to help you up.

“It’s okay,” you mumbled sheepishly, rubbing your hip where you had landed. “I’m just glad to see you.” And you were—you just hadn’t expected her to be _right there_.

She smiled sweetly, brushing a thumb along the shape of your jaw, and your knees weakened. The kiss was slow and gentle, and heat flared up in your core as she drew you closer.

“How was your day?” She asked conversationally when you parted. You hummed as you put your arms around her. She was so _solid_ —it made you feel safe.

“It was okay. Long, but not unbearable,” you answered. “Yours?”

“Mm, a lot of paperwork, besides our training exercises. I need a shower,” she sighed, nuzzling your forehead.

Your fingertips casually grazed along her sides, over the soft fabric of her tank top. “Could I join you?”

Fareeha chuckled as she kissed you again. “I don’t see why not,” she purred. “We can save a little water if we shower together.” She kissed you a few more times, each more teasing than the last, then clasped your hand snugly, and led you towards the bathroom.

* * *

Fareeha was sat on her knees before you to let you wash her hair. It wasn’t that she was _too_ tall for you to reach, but it was much more convenient, this way. She liked it, too, because she always got to tease you while you worked. Her fingers drifted along the curve of your spine, over the small dimples at your tailbone, and the cleft of your buttocks.

“Fareeha, I’m trying to focus,” you scolded her gently. She answered you with a knowing smirk, eyes filled with mischief as she pressed teasing kisses against your chest. You could only sigh wistfully as you continued, knowing she wouldn’t ease off, and really, you didn’t mind _that_ much. Her touch was divine, and you certainly weren’t complaining, though it did make a restlessness settle into you.

You tipped her head back and she closed her eyes, waiting for you to rinse her, but instead you closed the distance and pressed a teasing kiss against her mouth. Fareeha gasped in surprise, fingers digging into your skin where she held onto you, and deepened the kiss without prompt. When you paused for breath, she purred your name as her fingers grazed down your spine.

“You’re such a tease,” she chided, though there was no heat in her words. “Naughty girl.”

Your knees trembled as you tried to straighten up again. “Lean back—I’ll rinse your hair,” you murmured. She looked up at you through the thick fan of her lashes as she licked her lips, then did as you asked. You worked out the soap, then slicked conditioner through her ends, fully aware of her hungry gaze boring into you the whole time. Her fingers teased along your hips and buttocks, warmth pooling low in your belly as you tried your hardest not to squirm.

The sudden feeling of her wet fingers brushing along the length of your slit made you flinch and gasp. “Fareeha!” You hadn’t meant to sound so shocked, but it had surprised you. Her mouth was curled up in an utterly _devilish_ smile as she leaned forward to kiss the space between your breasts.

“What’s the matter?” She purred, her fingers moving in slow, gentle strokes along your folds. “Don’t you like it when I touch you here?”

You huffed as if you were annoyed, but took a moment to relish the feeling of her touch, biting your lip as heat flared in your cheeks. “Fareeha, please…” You sounded as if you were begging, and her gaze sharpened as she picked up on that.

“I can feel how wet you are, _habibti_ … why don’t you let me help you?” The warm, sultry sound of her voice made your skin tingle, and you _barely_ had the presence of mind to bite back your moan.

“Let me finish washing your hair, first,” you sighed, voice trembling. “Then you can play.”

Her smile sharpened as she rubbed an agonizingly gentle stroke over your pulsing clit. “You promise?”

You nodded fiercely, biting your lip hard to stifle your whimper. Her expression softened, and she withdrew her hands, tipping her head back expectantly. You finished working the product out, but spent a few minutes more massaging her neck and scalp—because you knew she liked it. When you decided you were finished, you took her face in your hands, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She moved quickly, a gentle hand wrapped around your throat as she leapt to her feet, pressing you back into the corner of your shower stall. “Thank you,” she purred, leaning close as her teeth grazed along your earlobe. She hooked one knee over her forearm, raising your leg up while her free hand slipped down your front. Your breath hitched as skilled fingers rubbed slowly along the length of your slit, your pelvis moving eagerly against her touch.

She smiled as she bit hungry kisses against your lips, licking into your mouth. “Good girl,” she murmured between breaths. You gasped as she sank a finger into you, pressing down against her hand to push her deeper.

As you ground against her palm, your free arm wrapped around her shoulder, gripping fitfully at the nape of her neck. You whimpered her name like a prayer, your breath hitching on moans of delight as you pulled her into another hungry kiss.

“That’s my girl,” she cooed, pushing a second finger into your tight heat. She pressed closer, pinning you against the wall as she held your gaze, hungry and wanton as she pumped into you at a steady pace. You looked up at her with a dazed expression, eyes bleary and wet as you gyrated against her hand. A string of curses escaped you while you begged her not to stop, to keep going, to make you come.

The milky fluid of your arousal gathered against her palm, slowly dripping down as she continued fingering you. Her digits curled forward to rub against the raised, fleshy tissue of your sweet spot, and your breath hitched on a ragged moan, your body writhing under her touch. Stars burst behind your eyes, and your head tipped back into the cool tiles.

“That’s it, _habibti_ ,” she purred, biting at your earlobe. “Come for me.”

You whimpered, and she redoubled her efforts, thrusting faster and faster as her fingers curled insistently into tender flesh. The added sensation of her palm nudging against the swollen nub of your clit sent you spiraling. Heat pooled out from your core, your eyes rolling back as your fingers scrabbled at her shoulder.

Thighs trembling, you clutched at the hair at the base of her neck. “Please… please…” you begged, hips moving to match your lover’s frantic pace. She kissed you to swallow the sound of your wail, your body going rigid as your release gushed out over her hand. You cried and moaned as she pressed you harder, your hips chasing the exquisite bliss of her fingers pulling your orgasm from you.

When you could stand it no longer, you trembled bodily and tried to shoo her hand away. She didn’t stop, but tapered her rhythm until she fully withdrew, still supporting you with her other arm. Holding your bleary-eyed gaze, she lifted her fingers to her mouth and it was almost obscene to watch her lick and suck your essence off her digits. She kissed you slowly as she lowered your leg, careful to stay close in case you were too exhausted.

You collapsed into her arms with a happy murmur, nuzzling between the full shape of her breasts as you pawed at her. “You’re too good to me, Fareeha,” you murmured, smiling up at her sweetly. She laughed good-naturedly, leaning you against the wall as she turned off the water and led you out of the shower.

* * *

She spent only a few minutes drying the two of you off before she made her way back out to the living room, still stark naked. It wasn’t the first time the two of you had lazed around in the nude, but something about her body language made you tense.

“Is everything alright, Fareeha?” You asked, your voice oddly small. She turned and looked at you with nothing but affection and adoration, and the tension began to drain out of your body.

“Everything’s fine,” she said, her smile fading to an impish smirk as she guided you to sit on the sofa. “Why don’t you get comfortable? Relax. I’m in the mood for a snack.”

You moved to stand up. “I can make you—”

She gently caught your shoulder and shoved you back down. “I said _relax_ , didn’t I?” She chided, her eyes traveling a hungry path along your body. “I’m perfectly capable of getting my own.”

“But, Fareeha—”

“No buts,” she interrupted you, then dropped to her knees on the floor. “Get comfortable—” She shoved your legs apart, decorating your thighs with kisses from knee to groin. “ _I’m in the mood for a snack_.”

_Oh_. You held your breath as you finally realised what she was alluding to.

“What about you?” You had already gotten off once, and she was ready to do it again. It didn’t seem fair. She hummed as she nipped kisses along the crease of your groin, mouthing over the flesh of your mons before turning her sultry gaze up on you. Your body flooded with heat and desire that pooled low in your core.

“What about me?” She purred, her tongue teasing along the flushed skin of your labia.

You swallowed. “Don’t be cheeky—”

“I’m not,” she insisted gently. “Don’t worry about me, right now.” Spreading you open with one hand, her tongue slid up along the length of your folds, from clit to perineum and back.

Your head fell into the cushions and you let out a helpless wail, fingers digging in sharply to the plush fabric beneath you. A string of breathless praise escaped your mouth in a hiss as your lover reacquainted herself with your body. You whined her name, her tongue swirling around the flushed nub of your clit as she held your gaze.

You cupped the back of her hair with one hand as you supported yourself on the other, biting at your lip as she worked you over.

“You taste so good,” she moaned against your slick flesh, her tongue delving into your folds like she was starved. “And so pretty, too—so rosy and soft.”

You whined as your fingers flexed against her scalp, your breath rattling in your chest. “Fareeha, I’m—”

“Oh, are you close, _habibti_?” She cooed, her mouth making obscene slurping noises as she devoured you. A desperate wail tore out of your throat as you nodded frantically, and she gave a long, slow lick up your slit before she paused. “That won’t do,” she murmured, nuzzling the crease of your groin. “We can’t have it ending too soon.”

You whined in disappointment, fingers digging into the sofa as you looked at her imploringly. She smiled up at you briefly before she turned her gaze towards your centre, and she licked her lips. “It’s been a little while since I really looked at you here, hasn’t it,” she mused, gently spreading your labia to expose your inner petals. “You’re so pretty, love. So plump and luscious,” she murmured, peppering your inner thighs with teasing kisses.

You whimpered in frustration, propped up on your elbows as you watched her. “Please, Fareeha, I—”

She hushed you as she spread you a little wider. “Relax,” she cooed, leaning in to press wet kisses along your folds, her tongue darting out to tease your sensitive flesh. You stiffened, holding your breath as your toes curled and a wash of tingles rushed over your scalp and down your spine. She kissed and lapped everywhere but your clit, which _ached_ for attention. The tension in your body mounted until you were nearly on the verge of tears as you looked at her imploringly.

“Fareeha, _please_ ,” you begged, and she paused her teasing strokes to look up at you. She watched you, and the way your chest heaved before she glanced between your legs again. Your clit was swollen and hard, protruding from its hood, and practically throbbing. She brushed her fingers over it, and you nearly choked on your breath, grabbing frantically at the sofa cushions as your toes curled. Your calf against her back tried to draw her closer, but she easily resisted you.

“Oh… do you like it when I touch you here?” She cooed, feigning ignorance of what you liked. She _knew_ , she was just being contrary, and you hated it. When you didn’t answer, and tried instead to glare at her, she only laughed, fingers flicking over the sensitive nub with gentle taps. It wasn’t enough to get you off, but enough to tease you to the edge.

You whimpered in frustration. “Please, Fareeha,” you whined, a pathetic sound, even to your own ears. She purred as she drew slow kisses up over the rise of your mound, her tongue and lips touching you everywhere but your clit, keeping you on the edge of pleasure, but denying you release.

“You beg so prettily, _habibti_ ,” she cooed, sucking a mark into your skin. “Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Her voice was low and sultry, and sent a bolt of pleasure up your spine.

“I want to come,” you begged her. “ _Please_ let me come.”

She purred as she leaned in, pressing a suckling kiss against the pulsing bud of your clit. Stars burst behind your eyes as your breath caught in your throat. Your whole body stiffened and your head tipped back. You tried to will yourself to relax, but Fareeha didn’t let up for even a moment. She delved back into the slick wetness of your folds, tongue swirling across labia and clit, making wet, lewd sounds as she suckled and kissed at you. You cried as she enjoyed you, grabbing fitfully at her hair to try and hold her in place—though you were under no illusion that you had any real control.

She wrapped her strong arms around your hips to hold you steady, relishing the taste of you in her mouth. You thought you could hear muffled praise as she licked and suckled the length of your folds, but were too far gone to understand it. Two fingers glided over your clit as she drove you closer and closer to your release, tongue prodding at your twitching entrance.

She held your gaze, unable to ask the question with her words, and instead did so with her eyes. You nodded, frantic and desperate as you chased the release she had been denying you. At your nod, she moaned loudly, redoubling her efforts as her fingers practically vibrated against your clit, her mouth devouring you.

The coil in your belly, wound so tightly it ached, snapped suddenly and your body seized. Your breath rattled in your throat, vision white as you cried loudly, your thighs closing up tightly around her. She gripped you firmly, holding you steady as she opened her mouth to taste you. She worked you over for some long minutes until you were whimpering and shaking, hips trying to jerk away from her touch.

When she sat back, her face was a mess of your slick, and she licked her lips. She beamed proudly as her hands stroked soothingly along your trembling thighs, and she leaned down to leave a last few kisses against your thighs and labia.

She watched you fondly, lacing your fingers up together with hers as you lay boneless and spent against the couch cushions, chest heaving while you tried to catch your breath. When she was sure you were settled down, she prowled up onto the couch, and loomed over you for a moment before taking your face, kissing you with smouldering passion. You tasted the last vestiges of yourself on her tongue. Your hands cradled her face as you looked up at her in a daze, your smile a little goofy, and most definitely lovestruck.

“I love you, Fareeha,” you sighed, immeasurably content. “You’re so good to me.” You put your arms around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer, nuzzling into the heavy mounds of her breasts. She purred as she gently separated herself from you, then handled you around on the couch until you were lying comfortably. Her expression became just a tad devilish as she looked at you and licked her lips.

“Are you comfortable, love?” She asked, knuckles brushing down your cheek. You turned to kiss the back of her palm and nodded quickly. With a broad smile, she shifted on the sofa, positioning her hips over your face.

“Are you sure?” She cooed. “I thought you looked a little hungry.”

Without a word, you wrapped your arms around her hips and drew her closer. She played her fingers through the damp strands of your hair, watching you with unbridled lust as she licked her lips. You nuzzled the furrow of her groin, your smile a little cheeky as you left a teasing kiss on her outer labia.

“I am.”


End file.
